paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Garaki Aeseno
Overview A young charming guy, but something seems askew, perhaps the witty way he carries himself. He's a common face around Baron's Hollow, with his disheveled hair and sarcastic voice. The lad was a table boy at the local inn, training in the ways of 'barkeep'. Background Ten Years Ago In the depths of Baron's Hollow festered guttersnipes that loitered the streets without any responsibility or vision of what was to come. Two children, brothers, made recreation of the alleyways and empty lots. Their parents had no time to spend with them and were barely attentive to their young - what with the pirate controversy and financial issue. Trying to run a legitimate business, and failing, the Bell-poor family took to doing things dirty and paying under the table. The poor mother and father even went so far as to use their kids as assets; Commanding them to steal account ledgers from rivaling merchants or sabotage fishing productivity so that they would get an agricultural lead, His mother was beautiful, and the kinder of the parents. He watched her struggle all his life and he loved her through thick and thin unconditionally, as she never hurt him. His father on the other hand was the opposite, and young Garaki made the mistake of getting tied up with the marines on one fateful night. Not all that served the public were heroes. They harassed him, beat him, and then escorted him home where his father only met him with a villainous leer. It was for being out “past curfew” as they put it. It brought unnecessary lawful eye to their business, which their father was so displeased about that night that he spent it beating his mother. It could be heard from him and his brother’s room; he listened powerlessly. It changed him. He never had a childhood. Morals could be gray, young Garaki's were dark. As a child, Garaki and his brother cared little about the political aspects of life, but felt the public disdain for pirates, especially from Marines. The lad being so indifferent, looked at it as Humans doing what they needed to for survival. Initially relating to their position, despite societal tension and negative connotation. He aspired for nothing more than the be free, no ambitions but a bit of Bell. He would do anything to get out of that hellhole. The Gold Rush Ten years later, his eyes light from the fire of Admiral Shugoku and Auron's battle, watching it from a rooftop recklessly as most had taken to their homes in fear. With that, lit a passion within his core. It was the pirate who had come out on top, he was stronger, and now he had the city. And what did Garaki have? Nothing to his name, his family suffering from more tax neglected him and his sibling further. He stayed out often thinking about that inspiration; At home, his now divorced old man was a shell of sorrow, and his fraudulent past had caught up with him. The dissolute, drunken, disreputable man just sat there in the run-down house, forgetting he even had children even. Garaki learned for so long that it was those who took that gained, he desired for the delta to be in his favor...he had to tell his brother his idea. On the rooftop with him was his sibling, looking over he states outright. “We’ll be pirates.” It was their truth. His blood was at a boil from that battle, his next words abrasive. “Strong.” Letting nothing hold them back. Early Pirate Life The Gold Scar Pirates Garaki is the founder of the Gold Scars, named well after his avarice in amalgam with the troubled history of most of it's members (Not to mention their actual scars). The Captain can often be light-hearted, even in scenario which could objectively be deemed very serious. Soon he would have amassed a large group with a common aim to be influential. Aira Las, their mechanic, was able to craft the 'Ocean's Rebel', which would become his teams new home. Since then, he's discovered new frontier and met many people, enjoying the experience all the way. The man is an evasive smooth-talker, drink mixer, and gun player, likely to be seen carousing with an iron flask in his hands. What Garaki seeks is glory. Formerly he cared not if his gains were ill-gotten, however with the responsibility of his crew bearing down on him, it has forced him to grow as a leader. His peers revere him as a cunning captain, as his team-oriented mindset allots him the ability to make decisions that best preserve the wellness of his mates. Despite his camaraderie, Garaki displays a perfection complex which leads him to believe that he is the best – though this doesn’t cast a shadow on his friends due to his reputation as a derisive jokester. He learned to combat his past by adopting a happy-go-lucky disposition, however in tense situations he may devolve into more antagonistic qualities, his ire getting the better of him. While he typically never fights at all, he has no issue resorting to violence to meet his ends. His crew aided in the rebuilding of Froid after Vice Admiral Don Flores of the Inquisitor attacked, then further attempted to as it was threatened to be leveled by evacuating the towns onto their ship. In hopes of stopping the Navy from becoming an even larger threat to people and his way of life, he has been working relentless to form a coalition by convening with the leaders of several Pirate crews.